Avoidance
by Traci
Summary: After Frank is rescued, Olga seems to be avoiding him. He finds her in search of an answer. Post-ep.


Disclaimer: Here's a shocker – not mine in the least. Credit goes to Crowe Productions and such.

Rating: PG

Category: Olga/Frank UST. Post-ep.

Spoilers: Ep where Frank gets stuck in a mine.

Author: Traci 

Summary: After Frank is rescued, Olga seems to be avoiding him. He finds her in search of an answer.

* * *

**Avoidance**

Donovan put his martini down. "How's Olga doing?"

Frank shrugged. "It's weird. It's almost as if she's trying to avoid me ever since you guys rescued me from the mine."

"She was really worried." Donovan picked up his drink again. "We all were."

"Then shouldn't she want to talk to me?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you ever managed to get married. You have no clue about women at all, do you?"

Finishing off his own martini, Frank replied, "I know plenty about women... I just have no clue about Olga."

Donovan smiled. "Consider this a freebie. She's just as scared as you are about whatever there is between you."

Parker looked at him. "Is she still here?"

"Probably in her office. Good luck," he called out as Frank shut the door.

* * *

Olga adjusted her glasses, placed the book she had been reading down and unlocked the door. "Mr. Parker, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he told her, pushing his way into her room.

"Excuse me?" she shot back.

He turned to face her. "Come on, Olga. I almost died down there and you haven't said more than two words to me since."

"I... I've been busy," she lied, taking her glasses off and walking away from him.

"Uh-uh." He gently grabbed her arm.

"Mr. Parker, please..."

"Come on, Olga. I hate when you ignore me."

"So that's what this is about," she shot back, pulling her arm free. "It's always somehow about you. About how things make you feel."

"Olga..."

"Yes, I was afraid when you were missing," she shouted. "Yes, I was terrified I'd never see you again because every other time something like this had happened in the past we never found them alive. Yes, I..." She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

Frank stood stunned. He had seen Olga react to things before but never... never out of emotional fear. If ever he had any questions about how she truly felt about him underneath, they existed no longer. Quietly he sat beside her.

"Shouldn't you be drinking and watching boxing with Donovan?" she asked, face still buried.

"It got boring. Donovan's not nearly as much fun to hang out with as you are."

She looked over at him and smiled through her tears. "I find that hard to believe."

"Olga..." He sighed. "I don't even know where to begin."

Wiping away her tears, she sat up a little straighter.

"When... when I was trying to dig my way out of there I kept seeing an old priest friend of mine." He smiled fondly. "He was the reason I survived the orphanage. But there reached a point when I couldn't go on any further. I gave up. It was as if I was still back in that box in Somalia. He was talking to me and then you know what happened?"

She shook her head but said nothing.

"I saw you. You somehow showed up in that box with me. I heard you calling my name. He told me to let him go. That I never could see a good thing when it was right in front of my face."

"Mr. Parker..."

"It was you, Olga. As with every other time, it was you who brought me back. For all the flirting and teasing and stupid walls we've both put up..." His eyes locked into hers. "It's always you who keeps me hanging on."

New tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him then suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared," she sobbed. "All I could think about was how I never told you... you had no idea..."

"I do know," he whispered. "I feel the same way."

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I guess the reality of what could have happened... This project already cost me one man I..." She stopped herself. "I'm just so sorry for pushing you away, Frank."

Parker grinned.

"What?" she asked, a smile forming. "You just love to see me all a mess, don't you?"

"It's not that. You called me by my first name."

She blushed.

"I really like it when you do that," he softly told her. "So, are we okay?"

Olga nodded. "Just don't go getting yourself stuck in places like that again, please."

"I'll try not to."

"Even Ramsey was worried, you know."

His eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes. It was very strange to hear him talk like that."

"Hmmm, I just may have to have a little talk with him too."

"Be nice."

He smiled at her again. "Do you want to come over and finish watching the match with us?"

"I... Yeah, why not."

They stood up and the next thing Frank Parker felt was her lips pressed against his.

"Just in case," she whispered before opening the door.

The End


End file.
